Golden Lord's Chosen
by Redaeth
Summary: Altverse. Lina is in a tiny hut, waiting for day to break so she can get some rest


This fic is loosely based on the scenario put forth from Reflections in which Lina miscast a Giga-Slave which was followed by a Mazoku uprising.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lina Inverse had once been the most powerful mortal to walk the earth, now she was here, shivering, waiting for the sun to rise so she could catch some restless hours of sleep and maybe make it through another week without some Mazoku deciding it wanted to play with her.  
  
Her white hair, once vibrant and gold-red hung weakly over her small childish body, fear and pain was etched in her face and the once arrogant gaze glanced around fearfully at every noise.  
  
Ever since the failed Giga-Slave had ripped her magic from her she had known nothing but pain and suffering, from the deaths of her friends to the constant torment of almost everyone she met.  
  
Her white hair and red eyes marked her as Lina Inverse, someone once feared and spoke about in hushed tones, now ridiculed and looked upon with contempt.  
  
A plaything of the Mazoku, someone who had seen all those close to her die at the hands of the monsters.  
  
Gourry.  
  
Zelgadis.  
  
Amelia.  
  
Even her sister Luna had been brought before her and killed.  
  
Simply because she had managed to destroy that Shard of Ruby-Eye.  
  
Suddenly her darkened thoughts were interrupted. She tensed feeling one of them entering her small, abandoned hut.  
  
It was in human form, wearing priest clothes and carrying a gnarled staff with a large gem set between its fork.  
  
Keeping her eyes shadowed she studied it, him, for he was male, further, his eyes were closed and his hair was cut helmet style a shade of purple that reminded her of her sister, his face was set in a silly looking smile as he kept his head turned in her direction.  
  
"Yare, Yare Lina-chan, aren't we in a sorry state, such anger, such hostility, good, though the fear does not become you." The creature said cheerfully, voice matching smile.  
  
A lie Lina knew.  
  
"Would you like to have your magic back Lina-chan? I can make it happen and the only thing you will have to promise is not to harm me, only kill other of my kind."  
  
Against all reason Lina felt a spark of hope, which she quickly crushed, another one of the damn creature's games.  
  
"No game pet, no game at all." The Mazoku opened his eyes and Lina was entranced, purple shards of ice sparked, the thin iris in each seemed to be a black portal opening into the unknown.  
  
Lina nodded her assent, there was no harm in trying, what could he do? Kill her? The thought almost made her laugh. She did have one question though.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The Mazoku opened his eyes and smiled, unlike the previous smile this was pure evil and spoke of endless hatred.  
  
"Revenge."  
  
He then continued, once again cheerful.  
  
"Good, Lina-chan. Very, very good." The Mazoku reached into his satchel and took out six stones, four she recognized immediately, Demon's Blood, probably the most powerful black magic enhancers in the world, almost legendary.  
  
The fifth was pure white, with flecks of gold running through it. She hissed as she realized what it was, a God's Blood Talisman, written of but discounted as myth and folklore.  
  
The sixth talisman closest described color was black, though it went so far beyond black there was another description for it, for Lina knew it well, the color had stolen her magic from her.  
  
It was the color of Chaos.  
  
As if summoned by her thought tiny streaks of gold shot through the blackness of the amulet.  
  
"Open your mouth Lina-Chan, good now tilt your head up, very good, now remember to swallow and this might sting a little."  
  
Her red eyes followed his hand as he took one of the Demon's Blood Talismans into his fist and held it over her open mouth and began to crush the stone as if it were glass instead of unbreakable stone. A dark, red substance began to drip into her mouth and his other gloved hand held her steady as pain racked her body.  
  
When fluid no longer ran into her mouth he took out the second Demon's Blood Talisman and repeated the process.  
  
When he finished with the final one and had dropped the colorless shards besides the others he reached for the white and gold talisman. "I'm afraid you won't be as strong in white magic as black, but it was the most I could do."  
  
Lina didn't bother to reply, her body was experiencing pain which not even years of torture by Mazoku had managed to eclipse.  
  
Then as each drop of white-gold liquid dropped into her mouth she felt relief from the pain that nearly made her collapse right there, it was only the Mazoku's firm hold on her that kept her aware.  
  
He held up the final talisman and spoke to her as if she was a favored pupil or child. "This one is perhaps the most powerful item in the Sea of Chaos, once L-Sama's children rebelled against her and threw all their power at her. For the first and last time L-Sama bled, one drop of blood which was later found and now rests here. Now Lina-chan, remember your promise."  
  
He crushed the final amulet and the first drop went into her opened mouth and landed on her tongue.  
  
GourrywaslaughingwhileheatesomechickenLinafoughthimforitandfireballedhimwhen itlookedlikehewasgoingtowin  
  
AmeliapreachedaboutjusticeandthenmoonedoverZelgadisandZelgadisshookhisheadin amusementatthegirlLinalaughedatthetwo  
  
NagalaughedandbraggedtoLinaaboutherlatestexploitwhiletenNagaclonesfollowedin thedistance  
  
THEGOLDENONESTOODBEFORELINAANDTHENNODDEDHER/HIS/ITSHEADINSATISFACTIONANDKISS EDHERONTHEFORHEADANDSPOKEASINGLEWORD  
  
"CHOSEN" 


End file.
